In many data communication applications, for example, imaging using a Scientific CMOS (sCMOS) camera, there exists a with a costly design challenge of how to transmit image data from the sensor inside the chamber to the outside world for acquisition. Many such sensors have hundreds of pins necessary to power the sensor and acquire image data.
Although communication with the sensor could be made using all the pins, it would have presented a manufacturing cost that far exceeded any reasonable targets for the design. Data serialization is often used to reduce pin count in board layouts, but often requires strict impedance control.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a solution to implement such serialization between two PCBs (printed circuit boards) on either side of the chamber wall, without the above mentioned disadvantages.